


“Leaving” (one-shot)

by eyu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyu/pseuds/eyu
Summary: A one-shot of what could’ve happened between Keith and Lance in season 3 if Lance didn't get to fly any lion.





	“Leaving” (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was my first time writing it and it took me weeks to figure out how to end it. Please don’t mind my terrible writing, this is why I mostly draw comics. ;v;/

Lance stood in Blue’s hangar, taking in Allura’s new pink paladin armour. He couldn’t help but feel a slight ache in his heart as he recalled how Blue opened for her, but also recalling the fact that Shiro is back to being Black’s paladin and Keith to Red. His assumption was right about there being an extra paladin and he knew it wasn’t Allura. He had never seen anyone so talented and natural at being a pilot than the Princess, Lance told himself that he was quite good at being a pilot but… Seeing Blue and Allura made him realise that…

  …That he wasn’t needed. Things did work themselves out as Keith said, and speak of the devil… In comes Keith and the rest of the crew, probably to praise Allura for her amazing skills. Before any of them had a chance to say anything Lance blurts out, “I’m leaving.”

  This shocks everyone, including Allura who stared at the blue paladin with wide eyes. No one dared to say anything as they tried to process what Lance just said considering how serious the lanky teen looked. Lance gave a sad smile and said, “You guys will do amazing.”  Then he turned back to Allura, his voice cracking slightly as he softly told her, “Take care of Blue for me.”

  A few moments of silence passed by, everyone still in shock at Lance. Keith was the first to break the long silence. “No, Lance… I don’t get it. Why’re you leaving?” he asked in a confused yet concerned tone.

“Well…” Lance paused a bit to sigh, “…All the lions are taken. So… I’ll remain here on the castle.”

  The words ‘until I get back to Earth’ hung in the air unsaid as Lance looked down with a sad expression. Lance lets out a sigh as he dared not look at his friends, he ignores the look Hunk was giving him. He knew this would affect him the most, the guy was his best bud after all. Lance made a mental note to talk about it with him later but… For now, this felt right, to him at least. He did say the best thing for the team was to step aside, and Lance appreciate how Keith tried to comfort him earlier but that conversation between them only cemented his decision to step aside.

  Lance braves a glance at Shiro, Pidge and Coran. All of them seemed to be speechless and unsure what to say. His insides twisted and swirled around with guilt, but when he looks at Allura, even she didn’t know what to say. Before things got even more awkward and tense, Lance looks back down and quickly says,

“I’ll go change.”

  Lance walks out of the hangar as casually as he could. As soon as he was done changing back into his usual daily wear, he walks into this room calmly. He didn’t smile or act overly exhausted but… He just… His face was steeled into a neutral expression, trying to push away the feelings so as not to dwell on them. He figured if he didn’t try to think about it, then it would eventually fade.

  When he entered his room, he stopped in his tracks as he stared ahead of him. Keith was there. Waiting for him. Lance wasn’t surprised that Keith was there, after all he was the leader for a while when Shiro was still missing. He pushes his nerves aside to face the mullet head.

“What do you want, Keith?”

“…I came to talk.”

“…”

“…Lance… I-…. You’re still part of the team. A part of Voltron.”

  Lance tenses up at those words as he looked down at the clean floor, “No Keith… I’m not. I’m not a part of Voltron anymore, you should accept that. Allura’s now the paladin for Blue and I…… I’m now just here for the ride. And it’s not like I’ll do nothing here, I can just go back to being a cargo pilot. Help gather supplies and stuff with Coran at least.”

  Keith frowns at that and looks at Lance with a softer expression, worried and… Keith didn’t know how to feel, all he knew was that he didn’t like how Lance was acting. He wanted to desperately give the other a hug, but with the way Lance was not looking at him, he didn’t want to make things worse. He never really was very good with this sort of stuff but damn it if he wasn’t going to at least try and give Lance some comfort like he did before. He wondered whether what he said was the right thing. Fuck. He hated this feeling, he hated seeing this loud-mouthed boy become so quiet and so, dare he say it, ‘emo’.

“L… Lance.” He hesitated, “…The team can’t form Voltron without you.

  “You should probably go… Allura is planning to have a meeting soon I bet.” Lance interjected before Keith could finish his sentence. Lance still refused to look directly at him and honestly, the mullet-head felt a pang of sadness inside him. His urge of pulling the other close and into a hug was burning in the back of his mind but… Not wanting to make things more complicated than they already are, Keith slowly nods and heads towards the door.

  He takes one last look at Lance but, as expected, the blue-…… Former-blue paladin had his back turned. Keith opened his mouth but paused and slowly closed it, fearing he might be pushing it. He turns around and walks out the door. Lance stands in his room silently, letting the tears he was holding back stream down his face. Slowly, Lance moves to his bed and curls up, letting out quiet sobs. Outside the door, Keith hadn’t quite left and glared down at the floor as he listened to the muffled crying. He clenched his fists, feeling his anger rise at himself for being so useless at this.

  The red paladin gritted his teeth and forced his legs to move. Some friend he was, he couldn’t even handle a conversation like that! Keith groans in dismay as he walked further down the hallway towards his room. He wanted to run and slam himself into a wall over, and over again for being so god damn stupid. When he was at his worst, Lance pulled him out of it and this is how he repays Lance for snapping out of his blind rage?!

  “UGHHHH!” he let out a louder and even more frustrated sounding groan and punches the wall beside him, “I’m such an idiot!” Keith hissed at himself. He takes a few moments to breathe and calm down, repeating to himself the words Shiro always told him.

  “Patience… Yields… Focus.” He chanted softly and takes one last deep breath before standing up straight and continues to his room to think over carefully on this situation. He walks in and takes a seat on the bed to contemplate on the whole thing. Keith sat there for what felt like hours, replaying their conversation in his head as he tried to figure how he should approach Lance. He wanted to ask so badly why Lance would consider himself not part of the team anymore, it didn’t make sense. Lance was after all the most… Open, out of their group. And the smile Lance always had, maybe that’s what was missing from his expressions. Keith continued to ask questions to himself, only to be countered by one of his other thoughts that somehow got Lance’s blathering mess of sentences which kind of made the brooding paladin smile a little at that.

  And then, it hit him. He knew what to do now to help Lance… It would take a while, but now that Shiro’s back he didn’t have to worry about who would lead the team when he’ gone. Keith leans back and looked at the blade he always had with him and smiled, yeah… It could work. If he distanced himself slowly and started working as part of the Blade of Mamora, it would allow Shiro to go back to piloting black AND he could still contribute to the cause against the Galra Empire along with the fact that Lance wouldn’t have to give up his spot in the team. That is… Only if he can convince Shiro to try and connect with Black again.

  Keith sighed and lays down on his bed to get some rest, he’ll figure it out a way to convince Shiro somehow.

**End.**


End file.
